Until The Last of Us Remain
by omgmockingjay
Summary: A group of high school students are suddenly thrown into chaos when their hometown is destroyed by a mysterious infection. Will they all stick together, or will they go their separate ways into a broken world? Rated M for violence, gore, language and possible sexual themes.
1. Prologue

**Seeing as at the moment my two main fandoms are Until Dawn and The Last of Us, I thought I'd try my hand at writing a crossover fic involving both of them. This idea has been brewing for a while, but I just didn't feel motivated to write until now and I've had loads of homework recently. If any of this doesn't make sense just tell me in the comments and I'll try and fix it, and let me know if you would like to see more**.

 **Oh, and just a sidenote: the prologue is set in 2013 so the Until Dawn gang will all be aged 16-18 because they're aged 18-20 in the actual game, which is set in 2015.**

 _Chris_

 _15:47_

 _Birch Grove High School, Alberta, Canada_

 _Thursday 26th September 2013_

It was an average September day in Alberta, and Chris had almost finished his last class of the day. He tapped his chewed up pencil on the desk. Somehow he felt that wave refraction wasn't _quite_ as important as the newspaper article he wanted to show Ashley. It spoke of a strange new infection that had been spotted in all four corners of the world, and no one knew what it was or where it came from.

The harsh ringing of a bell could suddenly be heard in the distance, and Chris practically leapt up from his chair. He made a move to go out the door, but not before being stopped by the professor. "Christopher!"

Chris froze in his tracks. _Now? Really?_ He groaned inwardly and turned back around to face Professor Lewis. "Yes, miss?"

"I haven't seen any homework from you this week, Christopher. I expect it to be in tomorrow or I'm going to have to give you a detention. Is that clear?" Professor Lewis folded her arms.

Chris nodded. "Yes, sorry, I - well, there's no excuse for not doing my homework. I'll do it tonight." And before she could stop him, Chris had left the classroom and was making his way to the English classrooms where Ashley would be. He looked around for a few moments before spotting the redhead sitting on a lichen-covered bench.

"Chris! Hey, come over here." Ashley waved at him. Chris flopped down next to her and sighed. "Ugh, Lewis is onto me again."

Ashley grinned. "Well, if you did your homework on time she wouldn't have to nag you!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I may or may not have some exciting news for you, if you shut up and listen." He pulled out the newspaper from his bag and pointed to an article:

 **ADMITTANCE SPIKES AT AREA HOSPITALS!**

 **300% Increase due to Mysterious Infection**

Ashley looked at it in horror. "Do you think it's serious? I mean, if it wasn't serious why would it make the front page?"

Chris shrugged. "I'm sure they'll be able to get it under control soon enough. Or they'll find a vaccine, I don't know."

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right. I'm sure we'll be fine."

 _Oh, how wrong they were..._

 _Emily_

 _2:13_

 _Emily's House, Alberta, Canada_

 _Friday 27th September 2013_

A piercing shriek awoke Emily from her slumber. Head throbbing, she got up and went to the window to see the house opposite to hers on _fire._ "What the fuck? Oh my god, what happened?"

She hurriedly pulled on some pants and rushed down to her front yard. People were running down the street and screaming while other people were chasing them. Except these people looked _wrong._ They had glowing red eyes and blood pouring from abscesses on their faces and necks. Emily looked on in shock, having absolutely nothing to say for once.

Finally she found her voice and shouted: "What the hell is going on?" but no one paid attention. No one, that is, apart from one of those freakishly deformed people with the red eyes. It tackled her to the ground and made a throaty groaning noise. Emily squealed in disgust and horror. "HELP!" She cried, but no one cared about her enough to save her before themselves. _Oh my god, I'm going to die, I'm going to die!_ She closed her eyes and braced herself for the end.

The gross sound of a knife hacking into flesh caused her to open her eyes again. The creature fell to the ground, dead. Emily looked up to see who her hero was. "Matt?!"

The young jock held out a hand to help her up. "Are you okay, Emily? Are you hurt? Please tell me you weren't bitten by one of those things!"

Emily shook her head in a daze. "I don't - I don't think so...What are you doing here?"

Matt turned round to see if there were any more infected people chasing him. "I was running from them." He gestured to the nearest infected, who was walking with a lopsided gait about two hundred yards away.

"Oh my god, Matt, we need to get out of here right now!" Emily moaned, grabbing his jacket sleeve and tugging on it a little too roughly.

"If we can get to a safe place I could try and call someone? I still have my phone with me," Matt suggested.

Emily sighed. "Yeah, that would probably fucking work if the cell wires hadn't been destroyed," she said sarcastically.

Matt held his hands up in defence. "Sorry, I didn't realise they were down."

A thought suddenly occurred to Emily: her car keys were in the pocket of the pants she had just put on. "Matt, come with me, we're taking the car."

He raised his eyebrows. "Is that a good idea? I mean, it might not be safe to drive with all these people and infected everywhere."

"Oh come on, Matt, you're going to pussy out on me now? Just get in the damn car."

The pair travelled down the road for a few minutes before coming to a stoplight. In the distance, Emily could see the roads were completely full of cars. "Jesus christ, we're never going to get out of here," she muttered.

"Maybe we could take a left into Jessica's street? She said her parents weren't home this week and she can't drive, so maybe we should pick her up?"

Emily agreed, and span the steering wheel. They pulled up outside Jessica's house, and they both gasped. The windows in the front of the house were all smashed and the door had been broken down. And Matt wasn't totally sure, but he thought he heard screaming. "Oh my god, Jess! Matt, we have to find her!" Emily cried.

Matt climbed over what remained of the front door and helped Emily through. "Jess? Jessica, are you in here? Hello?" Emily called out, panic rising in her voice and in her gut.

"Help me!" The pair span round to see Jess attempting to fight off one of those creatures in her kitchen. Matt quickly took out his knife and stabbed it in the back of the creature's neck. It made a wet choking sound and collapsed, blood pooling out around it in a strangely beautiful way.

Jess regained her breath and got to her feet. "Thanks, Matt. Do you guys have any idea what's going on?"

Emily grunted. "I've got some notion."

The others looked at her, confused. "So what should we do now?" Jess said. Emily glanced at her watch, only to see that the face was shattered and one of the hands was missing. "Oh no! Ugh, this was a present from my dad before he left us. Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

Jess and Matt looked on sympathetically. "Emily, I know you're upset but I really think we need to leave now. Maybe we could go to Mike's house? See if he's still there?" Matt said. Emily nodded in agreement and they all piled into Emily's car again.

It was only a short drive to Mike's house, which reassured Emily a little. She looked at her watch again in annoyance, which meant her eyes were off the road for a couple of seconds. Long enough for her to not notice the van speeding towards them, directly in their path...

 **Hope you enjoyed the prologue! First chapter of the actual story will be up soon** _._


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you to my very first reviewer (guest Gumball33), I'm really glad you enjoyed it! Here's the first chapter of the main story. I've also decided to allocate a song from the TLOU soundtrack to each chapter, if that makes sense, and you could listen to the song while reading the chapter to really immerse yourself into it!  
**

 **Songs for this chapter: The Last of Us, then The Quarantine Zone (20 Years Later), then Infected, all by Gustavo Santaolalla**

 _"The number of confirmed deaths has passed two hundred. The Governor has called a state of emergency-"_

 _"There were hundreds and hundreds of bodies lining the streets..."_

 _"Panic spread worldwide after a leaked report from the World Health Organisation showed that the latest vaccination tests have failed."_

 _"...with the bureaucrats out of power we can finally take the necessary steps to-"_

 _"Los Angeles is now the latest city to be placed under martial law."_

 _"All residents are required to report to their designated quarantine-"_

 _"Riots have continued for a third consecutive day and winter rations are at an all time low."_

 _"A group calling themselves the Fireflies have claimed responsibility for both attacks. Their public charter calls for the return of all branches of government."_

 _"Demonstrations broke out following the execution of six more alleged Fireflies-"_

 _"You can still rise with us. Remember when you're lost in the darkness, look for the light. Believe in the Fireflies."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Sam_

 _18:02_

 _Denver Quarantine Zone, Colorado, USA_

 _Tuesday 17th July 2018_

The evening sunshine slanted in through the grimy windows of the abandoned shop. It was almost idyllic, Sam thought, a rare beauty in this fractured world she had come to know. After that fateful evening in the autumn of 2013 she had tried to keep the group together, but the death of Jess in the car accident had torn them all apart. Emily had been particularly affected by it since she was convinced it was her fault. Sam had tried her best to convince her otherwise, but Emily had become an emotional, irrational wreck.

Chris and Ashley had finally told each other their true feelings. Josh had always said it would take a life or death situation to send them into each other's arms. And, as per usual, he was right. Sam reminisced about the time she had walked in on them - well, doing things that they shouldn't have been doing in an apocalypse.

Her face fell as she recollected what had happened to the Washington siblings. Hannah had been bitten during an attempted raid on an old shopping mall, and didn't tell anyone she had been bitten. She quickly turned the next day, and proceeded to rip her sister to pieces. That was the most horrific discovery Sam had ever made in her entire life. Mike had been forced to shoot Hannah, and he hated every second of it.

Except Mike wasn't Mike anymore, he was Officer Munroe. He had followed in his father's footsteps and joined FEDRA. Officer Arthur Munroe had been in the army since before Mike was born so the military was in his blood, really. He did a fine job of protecting the QZ from infected - and humans - that wanted to cause problems.

And as for Josh, he was even more distraught than Emily. Losing two sisters had really taken a toll on his brain. Sam became more and more worried about him every day, but there wasn't really much she could do other than comfort him after his nightmares. Because of his condition he was unable to work properly, so he and Sam had bonded considerably since Sam was his part time caretaker.

The door to her little hideout creaked open and in came Ashley and Chris. "Hi, you two. Fun days at work?" Sam said, a little too brightly.

Ashley shook her head."Not really. Some guy came into the medical tent with a huge clicker bite on his hand. We had to execute him and it was _not_ pretty."

Sam grimaced. "That's awful, I'm glad it was my day off today." She and Ashley both worked as part time nurses in the QZ and it wasn't the most glamorous job in the world. Luckily the worst thing Sam had had to deal with so far was a girl with a fractured leg who wouldn't stop screaming.

"And what about you, Chris?" Sam asked. Chris worked in weaponry. He crafted new weapons, repaired old ones, and even sometimes got to test them out to check they worked properly. It was definitely his cup of tea. It got Sam wondering what they would all be doing and what jobs they would have if the world hadn't gone to shit.

"It was okay. Just another average day at work, I guess." Chris flopped down onto the old couch that they had in the shop and unlaced his boots. "Anyone care to join me for a quick snack?"

Ashley practically jumped at the opportunity to spend more time with her man. "I will!" They ambled off to the tiny kitchen they had and Sam was alone once again.

 _Mike_

 _21:53_

 _Denver Quarantine Zone, Colorado, USA_

 _Tuesday 17th July 2018_

Another day, another kill. It was the same every day, just mindless killing and execution. Mike wondered if he was slowly turning into a robot programmed only to destroy every living thing he could see.

In seven minutes time he would begin the night shift. His job was relatively simple: bludgeon anyone or anything suspicious to death. It was horrible at first, but he grew accustomed to the wet, metallic smell of blood that bloomed in his nostrils every time he used his weapons successfully. He worked out soon enough that the summer heat made the smell about a thousand times worse, threatening to gag him like a giant red monster he had seen in his nightmares all too often.

He finally made it to the border of the quarantine zone. His train of thought was abruptly interrupted, however, by a familiar clicking noise. "Fuck nuggets, again?" he muttered irritably. He took out his crossbow, a handy gadget crafted by none other than Chris himself, and loaded it with a single arrow. He considered his aim to be pretty good so he didn't think he'd need more arrows.

The clicker came into view in all its deformed glory. Mike quickly lined up its ugly head in the crosshairs and POW! That was that. The clicker gave one more defeated cry and hit the ground with a thud. Mike smirked, satisfied with his work.

However, after he had put his crossbow down, a second clicker came out of seemingly nowhere. He reacted quickly and drew his gun, putting a bullet in its skull.

Unfortunately, the sharp noise attracted a large group of clickers towards the QZ. They swarmed around the base of the wall, clawing at him with their gnarly fingers. Mike used his walkie talkie to call for help. "Sir, I need backup, there's a large pack of infected at the west entrance, over."

More soldiers arrived and helped Mike to pacify the swarm. The cracking sounds of gunshots filled the night air as more and more clickers were slain. Each man sighed and wiped his brow when it was all over. Their mission was successful. Or so they thought.

 **Hope you all enjoyed the first proper chapter. Don't forget to review, follow and favourite!**


End file.
